Before Sunrise
by arcadie
Summary: [One Shot] Conversation between Harry and Draco the night before the final battle. Slightly slashy.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Before Sunrise-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"Don't be dumb, Malfoy, if I were asleep I wouldn't have answered you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You don't have to. It's not like we suddenly have to be nice to each other."  
  
"Maybe. Funny how things work out isn't it?"  
  
"Cruel irony, maybe. I wouldn't call it funny."  
  
"Oh shut it, Malfoy, you have to admit it could be worse. I could be stuck with Snape."  
  
"And I could be stuck with Granger."  
  
"Hermione isn't bad and you know it."  
  
"I suppose, maybe you lot aren't as bad as I first thought."  
  
"Am I actually hearing Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, saying he was wrong?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry. If I'm going to be honest, now is a good as time as any. It's not like we'll survive to see the sunset."  
  
"So young yet so cynical."  
  
"How can you be so damned calm?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm serious, Harry."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's not that I don't care, Malfoy. It's just that worrying myself sick won't help anything. I've got to have a clear head if I want to at least do something about Voldemort."  
  
"I never thought I'd spend the night before the Final Struggle with you."  
  
"I could say the same."  
  
"I guess it is kind of funny how it works out."  
  
"I told you it was funny."  
  
"We didn't see it coming though; well I sure as hell didn't. Even last week, if someone had told me that I would be working with the famous Harry Potter to bring down the Lord of all Evil I would have laughed in their face."  
  
"A lot can change in a week, or a day. Like say, tomorrow."  
  
"Haha, you're a riot."  
  
"That wasn't supposed to be funny."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you scared, Malfoy?"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Right. I guess. How can you not be?"  
  
"It makes me sick, really. I just...for the first time I want to stop time from moving forward. Even when I saw that the Deatheaters were going to kill Cedric, even when Sirius was falling through the curtain, I never thought that once."  
  
"Maybe it's different since it's your own skin you're trying to save."  
  
"Come on, Malfoy. Oh fine, it's not like you can understand or anything."  
  
"..."  
  
"What? Did I insult your humanity?"  
  
"You did as a matter of fact. Look, Harry, how about I tell you that I'll do everything to make sure you get your time that you need to stop this...hell before it gets any worse."  
  
"I knew you would even if you didn't tell me."  
  
"Because suddenly I'm a saint."  
  
"No, because you're not completely evil."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't know you were such a powerful wizard."  
  
"If I knew about what would happen, I would have thought for sure Dumbledore would have put you with Lupin or even Granger. I think he said it had something to do with the power of youth."  
  
"So what are you saying, that Hermione's an old crone?"  
  
"Hahaha..."  
  
"Don't answer that. Hermione would skin you alive if she heard."  
  
"Which is precisely why I'm not going to answer."  
  
"You're not too bad, Malfoy. For a Slytherin anyway."  
  
"Yeah? You're not to bad yourself, for being a Gryffindor. And being a sniveling, peevish boy."  
  
"...You could have just stopped at Gryffindor you know."  
  
"Why? I aim to go above and beyond."  
  
"You sounded like Hermione right then."  
  
"Don't say that again."  
  
"You sounded like Hermione right then."  
  
"Do your friends know that you're really immature?"  
  
"It's one of my most endearing traits."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you regret anything?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just thinking about how if I die tomorrow I would enjoy it more if...I don't know, I wasn't such an ass all my life."  
  
"Enjoy?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I guess so. I regret not telling Ron that he didn't have to prove himself."  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"Everyday. He should have known that we still loved him...love him, no matter what. He should have known that he didn't have to prove anything to anybody to earn their respect and love. I should have told him that. Maybe he'd still be here if I did."  
  
"What's it like? To have a best friend like that that you love?"  
  
"It feels like security and comfort. It's hard when you wake up and you know that everything's the same except that one person is gone."  
  
"I wouldn't want that."  
  
"Is that why you're not close to anyone?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I could be your friend, you know. I want to be."  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry. Don't get sappy on me."  
  
"Hey, now is as good a time as any. You said so yourself, we won't live to see the sunset."  
  
"How can you say that so easily? It creeps me out."  
  
"You said it yourself."  
  
"I guess it's one thing to think it and another to hear it."  
  
"Since my opinion on things is always right."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's really quiet. Surprisingly quiet. It's scarier than if there was war raging all around us."  
  
"Just wait. All you bloodthirsty Gryffindors are the same. There will be war all around us in a couple hours time."  
  
"Bloodthirsty? Huh, you shouldn't be talking."  
  
"But I guess you're right."  
  
"You think this will be the last time we'll see the stars?"  
  
"Stop talking about lasts. You know what, I'll strike a deal with you. You stay alive until sunset and I will too. Even if your heart is cut out and you're bleeding from various truncated limbs, you stay alive until you can see the stars and I will too."  
  
"You know, that wonderful image of myself that you conjured really helps with me being scared."  
  
"I aim to please."  
  
"But fine, I accept the deal. On one condition."  
  
"There's always a condition isn't there."  
  
"Find me, after it's over. I wouldn't want to die alone."  
  
"...Neither would I. I will. Or I'll just find the pieces of you and hope that your head is one of them."  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy, really. You're making this ordeal a whole lot better."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, now that I think of it, I wouldn't have wanted to be lying here talking about the stars to myself."  
  
"I hear the violin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Violin. Sappy music. Haven't you heard of the term?"  
  
"No...did you make it up?"  
  
"No, Harry. Contrary to popular belief I'm a good, read scholar. I read it somewhere."  
  
"Right."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Harry, can I ask you something weird?"  
  
"Don't worry, Malfoy, I'll still respect you in the morning."  
  
"...That was wrong, Harry."  
  
"That was supposed to be funny...sorry, what is it?"  
  
"Could you call me Draco? Only my mom called me that and she died a couple months ago..."  
  
"By Voldemort's followers."  
  
"No, by my bastard father's hand."  
  
"...I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know."  
  
"You called me Draco."  
  
"You asked me to. It's what friends do."  
  
"Don't get started on the friends thing again."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But thanks. If I'm doing this for anything, it's to make sure Lucius gets what he deserves."  
  
"He will."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks...for um trusting me, and being my friend. You're a good guy. I wouldn't have wanted to be friends with me if I were you."  
  
"Who's playing the violin music now?"  
  
"Come on, Harry."  
  
"Well, thanks, to you too. For doing this. You don't have to be risking your life."  
  
"You don't either."  
  
"Yes I do, to make sure that this stops when it can."  
  
"Same here too then."  
  
"Oh fine, then thanks. For a lot of things."  
  
"Do you see that, Harry?"  
  
"Sunrise."  
  
"It's starting."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Still scared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Don't forget to find me."  
  
"I won't. And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for calling me Draco."  
  
"It's nothing. I suppose it's goodbye then. For now. I'll see you at the end."  
  
"I know. I'll see you, Harry."  
  
_-End-_


End file.
